nintendo_allstar_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreteller Invi
Foreteller Invi (予知者インヴィ, Yochisha Invi), also commonly known as Master Invi (マスター・インヴィ, Masutā Invi), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. She is the leader of the Anguis Union and is an apprentice of Master of Masters. ".''" :—Foreteller Invi. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Karissa Staples (English), Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. She is a virtuous Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Anguis. She holds the Master in high esteem. Her role is to watch over the others with a fair eye. Appearance Foreteller Invi is a young woman who wears a blue snake mask and a light blue hooded cloak over a darker blue robe, shirt, and sash, each with gold embroidering. Her shirt is worn beneath Her cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past her wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are turquoise in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Invi is an individual with high moral standards. She obeys the Master of Masters without question, and she remains neutral when acting in accordance with the role assigned to her. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Invi's Keyblade Foreteller Invi wields the longest of the Foreteller's Keyblades, which has a light gray handle. Its pommel and guard resemble a silvery bough bursting with leaves, and are open on the teeth-side of the blade. The base of the blade is an etching of a silver, blue-eyed cobra, with its tail curling into an "∞" shape, and the shaft is formed from a silver, kris-like blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a cream-colored ivy design. The teeth also resemble a silvery bough, and have an etched icon resembling Terra's Mark. The Keychain is made of small, silver sprigs, and the token is a leafed silver talisman with an eye of darkness. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Invi was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". She was assigned her name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, she received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, she established the Anguis Union to battle the darkness while using her tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis Etymology Invi's name is derived from the Latin word "invidia", or Envy, which is symbolized by a snake in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Aced * Foreteller Ava * Luxu External links * Foreteller Invi Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters